In The End Ryoga
by Lone Warrior2
Summary: This is a song fic. If you like Ryoga and you like angst fics then I am sure you will like this one. I rate this PG for suicide.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ronma 1/2 or any of the characters in it. I do not own the song in the end it belongs to Linkin Park.  
  
In The End (Ryoga)  
  
It starts with one.  
  
One person was able to start the misery I have gone through for what seems like forever. One person could start a chain reaction of events that brings pain to me no matter what I do. No longer does it even seem I can escape to relief even if I was to kill this one person. I am standing at the edge of a cliff.   
  
One thing, I don't know why.  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try.  
  
No matter how hard I try I can't do anything about my loneliness. Nothing could ever ease the pain I go through. He has not only stolen my normality but also the one I love. He stole her and does not even seem to want her. Yet though I did not realize it until now, I dreaded it to ever happen but I now am sure, he loves her. Not only that but she loves him back. The rocks below look so inviting.  
  
Keep that in mind I design this rhyme to explain in due time.  
  
All I know  
  
Time is a valuable thing.  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings.  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day.  
  
The clock ticks life away.  
  
Life is fleeting fast as the clock ticks every second. Ever second that passes the more I realize that time is everything and I did not meet the dead line. I could have stopped their love but I was too late. I should have stepped in when I had the chance but I had tried at far to late of an hour. I look into the sky with crystalline pieces of the heart I once had rising into my eyes.  
  
It's so unreal.  
  
Didn't look out below   
  
Watch the time go right out the window.  
  
Trying to hold on  
  
You didn't even know you're wasting it all just to watch you go.  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried,  
  
It all fell apart.  
  
What I'm mentioning will eventually be a memory of the time I tried so hard.  
  
Inside of me is a void and if I were to release it now the world would shatter just as my glass heart. Everything has fallen apart right in front of my eyes. My world, my life, my love. The crushed remnants of a love I once had and still yearn for start rushing in great speed down my cold pale skin.  
  
I tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter.  
  
I had to fall to lose it all.  
  
But in the end it doesn't even matter.  
  
When the end comes nothing matters anymore. I have fallen and everything is lost but it doesn't matter. It all falls in the end why can't the end be now? In fact I mean it to be. The rocks look as inviting as ever as I look down once more, as does the thought of the pain leaving forever.  
  
One thing I don't know why   
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try.  
  
Keep that in mind I design this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard.  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property.  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me.  
  
I'm surprised it got so far.  
  
Why, why, why? A person could go mad asking that one word to one's self forever. What is to say I haven't? You mock me so with names. The worst being pig boy. It is not my fault that I turn into a pig with cold water. It is his fault and he insults me for it. He fights me because I ask for it and I cannot believe it has gone on this long. That coward never fights me truly. However even though I try to escape the inevitable, he has already won. I am ready for I see no point to life any more. My pride has been shattered just as my glass heart.  
  
Things are the way they were before.  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore.  
  
Not you knew me back then.  
  
But it comes back to me in the end.  
  
No longer are things what they used to be. I have learned that these experiences have changed me. If you looked at my personality back then and compared it with now you would not know it was the same me. He never exactly knew me but there is no way he could know me now. It is coming back to me now. I am realizing quickly that there will be no more for me as soon as I do the deed. My last shards of courage will be put into this one last effort to soothe my aching spirit.  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
  
What I'm mentioning will eventually be a memory of the time I tried so hard.  
  
I tried so hard and got so far.  
  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall to lose it all  
  
But in the end it doesn't even matter.  
  
It no longer matters what happens. He has kept his true feelings for her a secret and it is crashing down on me. I have tried everything to my best ability but all my efforts mean nothing now. Nothing means anything now.  
  
I put my trust in you   
  
Pushed as far as I can go.  
  
For all this there is only one thing you should know.  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go.  
  
For all this there is only one thing you should know.  
  
I had trusted you to take me on in a man to man fight and you denied me. I trusted you to leave her to me but you denied me. I trusted you to kill me in our last fight but you denied me. I will not be denied anymore. I jump.  
  
I tried so hard and got so far.  
  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall to lose it all.  
  
But in the end it doesn't even matter.  
  
I am falling and I have lost everything. Good-bye Akane and good-bye Ranma Saotome. Nothing matters anymore. 


End file.
